Troublesome Valentines
by FaeSoDivine
Summary: Temari likes Shikamaru. No, loves Shikamaru. And Valentines Day is coming up. Will her brothers get Shikamaru to go out with Temari? ShikaTema OOC and quotation/spelling mistakes short chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, You pplz know I dont own Naruto. Masashi-sama does...How I envy you, Masashi-sama...

* * *

**

Temari glared at the flower she was holding. She had picked it up off the side of the rode. A petal was missing and it looked like bugs have been eating it.

" It's a rose..." she glared at it some more.

Oh,she detested it. For it reminded her of Valentines Day. And Valentines Day was soon. Tomorrow to be exact.

And she had no one to give chocolates to.

Sure she would of course make chocolates for her brothers. but they're family. They didn't count.

Truth be told, she actually was thinking of someone...

" No!" She shook his image out of her mind. Crushing the rose in her hand, she started walking down the road.

She had been thinking about him lately. She met him a while back, but still...

It was love at first sight.

Yet she denied it a lot.

" I have brothers to look after! No one will interfer with me and my siblings! Not some lazy ass..." She sighed, tossing the crushed rose petals aside.

Naru Shikamaru...

She loved the sound of his name.

Temari recited his name...day after day in her mind.

Often one of her brothers would catch her looking in to the sky with a dreamy expression on her face, thinking she was sick.

No, not sick.

Love-sick.

" Maybe...I should visit him..." She walked along a sandy path to her house. " Or maybe not..."

Temari was thinking of her brothers then. Would they care if she liked Shikamaru?

" What if they don't agree? Would Gaara do something about it?" She sighed.

" Would I do something about what...?"

Temari spun around quickly. There was Gaara staring at her.

" Uh...nothing..." She turned back around and headed towards her front door.

" No, ...it's something." He quickly appeared in front of her, blocking her passage to the door.

" Honestly it's nothing!" Temari waved her arms frantically in front of her, as if trying to empthasize it was nothing.

" I've been listening to you two, and from what I can tell, it's obviously something." Kankuro walked out of the front door around Gaara and stood beside him.

Both of them looked at Temari.

She was getting quite nervous.

" Hey..Hey guys please...uh it's really nothing!" Temari took a step backwards.

Kankuro and Gaara took a step forwards.

" Hey Gaara, I think our sis is in loooove!" Kankuro stuck up his pinky and smiled.

" Hn..." Gaara glared.

" WAIT A SECOND! WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Temari blushed and yet again waved her arms about.

" Oh, you know. You're in love with some dude and you're not so sure we'd approve of you loving him. Right, am I right?" Kankuro leaned his head forward, grinning hopefully.

" Yes, Kankuro you are right." Said Gaara dryly.

" YEAH! I KNEW IT!" He threw his fist in the air and did a victory shout.

" Shut up, Kankuro, or I'll kill you." Gaara glared at him.

Kankuro immediatly stopped shouting, He was quiet terrified of his brother sometimes.

" Temari..." Gaara looked at her." Who is it...?"  
" I...I told you it's nothing..no one!" Temari was a bit frightened.

She was afraid of what Gaara would do to her if he found out who it was. She was also afraid of Gaara. Period.

" Temari...I'll kill you if you don't tell me..." Gaara glared at her.

" Oh, come now brother, you wouldn't kill me, your own flesh and blood, now would you?" Temari was veeery scared.

And she new what the answer would be.

" Yes. I would kill you." said Gaara.

Sabaki no Gaara is just so mean.

" Okay, brother..." Temari looked at him. " Naru Shikamaru."

Kankuro and Gaara were puzzled.

" Who?" Kankuro said.

" ..." Gaara wouldn't admit he didn't know.

" WHAT? WHO! ONLY THE GREATEST NINJA EVER! So cute...so dreamy..." Temari sighed and looked up in to the sky.

" Hey, Gaara. Temari looks sick." Kankuro said, as he sweatdropped.

" Not sick...Love-sick." Gaara replied.

* * *

**There ya go, first chappie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWS! WOWZERS!  
Eh-hem.**

**Hi Shino!  
Shino: ...**

**Kajiin: HI SHINO!**

**Shino:...**

**Kajiin: He's so meaaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

**

Temari looked at her brothers. " I'm not love-sick."

Kankuro and Gaara exchanged glances.

" Riiiiight." said Kankuro.

" Whatever...I'm leaving..." Temari turned around and walked off.

Once she was down the rode, Kankuro turned towards Gaara. " Let's set them up on a date!"

"..." Gaara stared blanky at Kankuro. " You're an idiot."

"Temari would thank us! Come on, we need to be nice to our sister."

" Hmph."  
" What if she doesn't make us chocolates! No one else will give us any!"

" ..." Gaara wouldn't admit Temari made great chocolates. Plus Kankuro had a point...no one did give him chocolates except his sister.

" So what do you say?"

" ...Fine..."

" Yay!"

" Stop being so...cheerful..."

" Okay..."

* * *

**Yes, y'all need a short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hmmm..yeah my next chappie will be long... It will be about Shikamaru!

* * *

**

Temari walked towards Konoha. She had her traveler's pass and she had her giant fan.

She just needed Shikamaru.

Actually, she really didn't want to see him. She was quite frightened by what he might say.

She walked on with a hopless heart.

But Gaara and Kankuro...

Did she know Gaara and Kankuro were already in Konoha? Looking for the 'Shikamaru' figure no doubt.

Oh, she had no idea that they were just going to set them up on a date. Maybe send some false valentines.

" Oh, Gaara, that would be perfect! False valentines!" Kankuro skipped...He really skipped!

Gaara looked at him. Strangely, infact." Stop it."

" Right," Kankuro stopped skipping.

" The plan...?"

" Find the Shikamaru dude and see if he's good for our sis!"

" Right..."

And off they went in search of Shikamaru.

It's later we find Temari just entering Konoha. Her brothers practically ran there so they naturally beat her.

" I'm going...to just rent a place for the night...It must be late.."

Indeed it was, at least two in the morning.

So, next thing we know, Temari is asleep in an apartment room.

No doubt dreaming about Shikamaru...

* * *

**Okay ..NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**...uh am i supposed to put anything meaningful here?

* * *

**

**Earlier in the day, around the time Temari made her first entrance in the story:**

Shikamaru was quite bored.

" But," One may ask, " When was he never?"

Who knows.

Anyway, Shikamaru was bored.

Atleast, that's what it looked like from the outside point of view. The inside point of view...Well it went something like this...

**The Inside Point of View:**

**" GAH! SHIKAMARU! THAT CHICK WAS SO HOT!" yelled a mini Shikamaru as he ran around in circles in the real Shikamaru's head.**

**" I KNOW, SHIKAMARU! SHE WAS DEFINETLY HOT!" Another mini Shikamaru ran around with the other one.**

**" WHAT'S HER NAME!" **

**" SABAKI NO TEMARI!"**

**" TEMARi! AWESOME NAME!"**

**" LET'S GO SEARCH FOR HER!"**

**" PROCLAIM OUR LOVE"**

**" VALENTINES!" **

**Millions of mini Shikamarus ran around, all of them madly in love with Temari.**

**Back to the outside point of view...**

" So troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed and tapped his fingers against the table.

" Hey, Shikamaru **-munch- **what ya thinking **-munch- **about? **-munch munch-**" Chouji munched his chips.

Shikamaru faintly blushed. Of course, being the cool guy he is, he turned around so no one could see him.

Ino looked at the back of his head. " You know, Shikamaru, you have been acting strangely ever since the Chuunin exams."

" Hmph...you're so troublesome.." was her response.

" The least you could do is tell me the problem!" Ino yelled at him.

" ..I'm just going to leave now.." Shikamaru said, standing up. Then, under his breath he muttered, " Troublesome women..."

He walked out of the ramen shop.

" **-munch- **Hmm...**-munch-** Weird, huh? **-munch- **" Chouji turned to Ino as he asked the question.

" Yeah...really weird."

* * *

**Change of plans. SHort chapter. Gottit! Good...NOW MY EVIL CHICKENS SHALL EAT Y'ALLS BRAINS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh...sushi...**

**OMG! I am writing millions of fics right now! To y'alls dissapointment I'm ending this fic next chapter! I have to update my other fics, but also I just wanted to end this cuz valentines day was like..loooong time ago.

* * *

**

" Troublesome..." Shikamaru glared at the door. " I'm going to walk in and mother dear is going to be running around barking orders like she owns the world." Shikamaru guessed right. Already he could hear his mother yelling at his father about dirty dishes. " "Troublesome women..." He turned his head and walked away.

" Troublesome sky...No clouds today." Shikamaru loved clouds, of course, and if there wasn't any to see, he would get in a bad mood. And that he was.

He walked a while until he came upon his favorite spot. The roof high above on a building. He usually came there to cloud-gaze, but of course today wasn't a good cloud gazing day.

Instead, Shikamaru plopped down on the roof ledge. His legs hung over the roof top. A long sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back against a stray box.

" Something is bugging me..."

_' No duh, Shika.' _said his inner voice.

" I know what it is..."

_' So do I.'_

" No duh, you live in my head." Shikamaru sighed again.

_' Actually...'_

" Hm?"

_' I think maybe you have head trauma'_

" What...!"

_' Just wanted to say somethin random!'_

" Just go away!"

_' Fine." _And with that his inner self dissapeared.

" Hmph." Shikamaru pushed the box away and stood up. He walked towards his house.

When entering his house, the sun set low on his horizon, his mother appeared.

" Shika, tomorrow is Valentines Day!"

" Yeah, mom."

" Do you have a special someone you aren't telling me abooout?"

" No, mom."

" Oh, okay dear. Go to your room and go to bed! You'rea dissapointment to me."

" Mo-om. How troublesome," He wined.

" Maybe that nice Suna girl, whats her name, Tenawi?" Her mother said as she walked away." Her father is the kazekage, she would bring money to the family." She looked at her son," And last time she was here, she seemed partically fond of you." Shikamaru's mom walked to the kitchen as the words sunk into him.

" Fond, of me?" Shikamaru walke dinto his room and sat on his bed, trying to sort out life. He lay down and thought of clouds, and when he fell asleep, he dreamed plentiful.

No doubt about Temari...

* * *

**Im only making this a short chapter because next one is going to be long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I lied. I'm sorry.**

**ONE MORE CHAPTER! After this, that is.

* * *

**

" Hah, we found her!" Kankurou , grinning like there was no tomorrow, gave Gaara a punch on his shoulder. Gaara glared at him. Kankurou stopped grinning.

" Yes, so anyways," Kankurou nervously laughed and brought his hand up to his head," Temari is here. No doubt she will be making chocolates all day. So, we need to find that Shikamaru dude, see if he's good enough for our big sis, and set them up on a date!"

" ...Right.." Gaara left the apartment building.

" Hey, wait up ,Bro!" Kankurou sped after him. "I have an idea!"

" Imagine that." Gaara said.

" Hey!" Kankurou pouted," It's a good idea."

Gaara sighed," What is it?"

Kankurou jumped up, " We go find someone who knows where Shikamaru lives!"

" You _are_ a moron," Gaara walked ahead of him.

" It's a good plan, right?" Kankurou stepped faster.

" ...Here, turn here." Gaara walked up to a house. " Knock on the door, fool." he said to Kankurou.

" Uh, right." Kankurou knocked on the door.

Silence.

He knocked again.

More silence.

He knocked yet _again._

" KANKUROU! MOVE!" Gaara shoved Kankurou out of the way and knocked on the door.

" **-munch- **Hi," A fat, excuse me, _chubby_ teenager opened the door.

" Hi! I'm Kankurou and this is my little, yes little, brother, Gaara!" Kankurou said as he jumped up from the ground.

" Uh,** -munch-** yeah hi. I'm Chouji .What do** -munch munch-** you want?' Chouji asked as he ate something.

" Do you know where...-" Kankurou's sentence was cut short.

" -Nara Shikamaru.-" Gaara said as he was cut off by Kankurou.

" -lives?" Kankurou cowered as Gaara punched him.

" Yeah,** -munch- **what do you want **-munch- **with him?" Chouji ate potato chips, it seemed.

" TELL ME WHERE HE LIVES!" Gaara's eyes turned red.

" Hey, chill bro!" Kankurou put his hand on Gaara's head.

" Uh..." Chouji was frightened. " 138 Leaf Drive! Turn right on the next street and left on Walnut Boulavard!" He ran inside.

" That was easy." Gaara said as he walked past Kankurou and to the sidewalk.

" Yeah, heh heh.." Kankurou followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" It's Valentines Day!" Temari jumped out of the bed. " Oh, chocolates! I need to make chocolates! WHY DIDN'T I BRING CHOCOLATES?" She sped around the room trying to brush her hair and get dressed.

When finally done, she walked out of her room and practically ran outside. She looked around her, hoping to catch glimpse of a shop. She saw a Valentines shop and ran inside it.

She came back out with bags of chocolate ingrediants, pots, and pans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru woke up. What woke him up? His mother's loud voice.

" SHIKA, DARLING! YOU HAVE VISITORS!"

" How. Troublesome." He groggily got out of the bed, still in his boxer shorts and white shirt, and made his way downstairs.

" Unacceptable! Go upstairs and get changed!" yelled his mother as he was half way down the stairs. He sighed and glanced at the door. There he saw a laughing Kankurou and a grinning, evilly at that, Gaara.

" Gah, troublesome..." He walked upstairs, changed into his regular clothes. and walked back down stairs.

" _Thank you, mother." _Shikamaru walked past her and out the door. He closed the door behind him and faced the two.

" Hey, Gaara, now I remember him!" Kankurou whispered to Gaara," He's that dude in the Chuunin exams who lost to Temari."

Gaara nodded his head. He stared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru stared back. They continued staring at each other until Gaara nodded his head again.

He walked away and Kankurou followed, " Bye , Dude!" he yelled over his back to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru walked back into the house, feeling like something had happened. Yet, he didn't know what. He merley shrugged his shoulders and headed back upstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Yeah that's to a Miss. Temari, room number 678." Kankurou said stiffling laughter. He gave the flowers to the bellboy and and walked out of the hotel apartment buildng.Kankurou walked towards the bus stop near the opening of the apartment buildings, where Gaara was standing waiting for him.

" How'd it go?.." Gaara asked , turning towards him.

" Let's just say Temari has a meeting tonight with Mr. Shikamaru..." he answered grinning.

" Good," said Gaara, holding another bouquet of flowers," Let's drop this off at _his_ house." And with that they walked away

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Well, I guess that's good enough," Temari said as she looked at the chocolates she had made at the kitchen of her apartment," Considering only Kankurou and Gaara are getting some..."

**Knock Knock** " A gift for a Miss. Temari?"

" I wonder who would give me a gift...let alone know where I am." She opened her apartment door and a bellboy gave her a bouquet of flowers and a note.

She closed the door and looked at the note. It read,

" _Dear Temari, I have always loved you ever since I first met you. If you would me tonight at eight at the Konoha bridge near the academy, I will give you a present._

_From- Your secret admierer."_

" What..WHAT THE HECK!" Temari dropped the flowers and the card. " A SECRET ADMIRER?"

Temari looked at her watch, " AH! IT'S ALREADY EIGHT!" She sped out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_ Quickly, Kankurou!" _Gaara whispered urgently as Kankurou sped up the steps to the Nara's front door. Gaara himself was hiding behind a bush in the front lawn. Kankurou rang the doorbell, dropped a package, and ran away.

Gaara followed.

* * *

**I'm _so_ freakin' sorry! I feel so ashamed! It took me so long to get my lazy butt off the couch and write this! And I'm sorry for lying. Just be happy there's gonna be another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.Yahoo I lied. More chapters afterwards!**

**Geez, waht a fun game. Lie!

* * *

**

Shikamaru groaned as he heard the doorbell ring. He really didn't want to get up from his comfy chair and go answer it. " Mother?.." He called, too lazy to get up.

He waited for a minute or so. He never heard his mother open the door. " Gr..How troublesome.." He heaved his self off the chair and made his way down stairs to the front door. Shikamaru opened the door and looked out. No one was in sight.

Shikamaru looked around, and then down, and down is where he found a package located on the steps." Must be for mother.." He reached down and picked it up. Then, he walked back in the house, closed the door ,and walked to the kitchen where he dropped it on the table. " How troublesome..." He looked down quickly at the package, reading the name of the person who it was ment for, then looked up again.

" Whoah.." He looked back down when he realized that name was _his_ name. Shikamaru looked around him to make sure no one was looking, then he took the package and dashed up the stairs, not stopping until he was safely in his room with the door locked. It _was _rarely Shikamaru got packages, after all.

" Hmm.. wonder who it's from...?" There was no return adress; only a little heart in the middle of the package where it should be. Delicatly he opened the package, removing a soft layer of tissue. He came upon a heart shaped box.

"Ah..?" Shikamaru was surprised. He blushed lightly, undoing the string tied around the box. He lifted the lid of gently, reveiling chocolates. Many, many chocolates, all covered in light tissue paper, and stuffed till over flowing with all sorts of filling. He gasped slightly. Shikamaru was not the sort to have chocolates sent to him on Valentines Day. He looked at the box, then at the lid, noticing there was a note stuck to the bottom of it." Maybe this has the sender's name on it..This is..quite troublesome."

Shikamaru opened the note which read:

_Dear Shikamaru, I have always loved you ever since we first met. If you would me me tonight at the Konaha Bridge near the academy, I will give you a present._

_From- Your Secret Admierer._

Shikamaru dropped the note presently after reading it. He was a little bit shocked, but then again, he wasn't quite the one to believe in this stuff. " I bet it's Chouji and Ino playing a hoax on me."

But, just in case...' he thought.

_' Shikamaru, this is your lucky day! Go out there, tiger!" _Shikamaru's inner self yelled, making Shikamaru flinch.

' Quiet in there!' Shikamaru thought/yelled to his inner self.

'_ It's almost eight.'_

' Hn..'

Shikamaru nodded his head and decided to leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Kankurou and Gaara were hiding. Where were they hiding? Under the Konoha Bridge, of course. Waiting for Temari and Shikamaru to show up.

Kankurou yawned, and stated," I'm hungry."

Gaara glared an turned his head, coughing slightly to cover up his growling stomach.

" I'm hungry!" Kankurou pouted.

" Fine.." Gaara walked out from beneath the bridge and made his way to the nearest ramen shop, with Kankurou in tow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari sped out of the apartment place, leaving money on the desk as she passed it. She looked at her watch again, seeing now the time was eight o' four. " I'M FOUR MINUTES LATE!" she shreiked and ran faster.

However, a minute later, Temari realized she didn't know where the Konaha Bridge, and stopped running. " Just my luck..." She didn't even know where the academy was, so how could she possibly figure out where this Konoha Bridge is?

" Oh, joy." Temari looked around and noticed a house. It was green. She decided to go to the house and ask for directions to the Konoha Bridge. Temari walked towards the house, and noticed there was a boy on the front porch. Instead of walking up to the house, she merely leaned against the fence surrounding the house and called out to the teenaged boy," Hey! Do you know where the Konoha Bridge is?"

The teenaged boy, who she just noticed was very, er, chubby, turned around and squeaked out, " NOT ANOTHER ONE!" He ran inside his house with a slam of the door.

Temari sweat dropped." What the?"

She turned around feeling hopeless, not looking where she was going. Temari ran into someone.

" Ah!" yelled Temari as she fell backwards. The one who she ran into yelled as well as he hit the ground.

Temari shook her head and stood up. She spoke frantically," Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" She swirled around to face the other person who had stood up by now...

And her eyes went wide as she blushed. " Oh...H-Hi..."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Dun! **

**Delays Delays! Please, oh, please do not fail me loyal fans!**

**It has been so long since I last updated. Oh, it must be inertia!  
Wah! Free ramen! -gives everyone free ramen-**

**I hate ramen! -takes ramen back and burns it-**

**Now. POCKY! -gives everyone free pocky-**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am, like, so, like, totally sorry. I'ts inertia. Last chappy!**

**And cuz Kaza's such a great friend, I'm dedicating teh chappy ta her!

* * *

**

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar:**

" Mmm...Miso soup!" Kankurou dug into his food.

"..." So did Gaara.

**Meanwhile, with Temari:**

Temari was now fiddling with her hands, looking up at the one who is her crush. Yes, Shika!

" Er.." Shikamaru had a faint blush on his face, as he looked at Temari. " Well...sorry..for run-running into you..." He gulped a little and ran his hand over his hair.

" It's...It's okay.." Temari responded. " Um...well I ...guess I..have to get going now.." She said, thinking of the bridge. " I'm late for..meeting some one.."

" Ah..yeah..me, too." Shikamaru said as he watched Temari turn around and walk away. He thought of the bridge and his secret admirer. Looking up in the sky, he thought, _' I wish she was my admirer.'_

" Oops...Shikamaru." Temari was back, blushing again," Do you know where the Konoha Bridge is? I was supposed to meet..an admirer at the bridge and I don't know how to get there." She was fiddling with her hands again.

Shikamaru looked down at her, his face frozen in surprise, thinking," _She is!" _

Temari waved her hand over his face," Uh...Shika?"

He snapped out of it, started walking, and said," You know what's funny? Quite troublesome really, but...I'm supposed to meet **my** secret admirer at the bridge! I mean, I didn't want to, but then again I wanted to see who it was, cuz you know, I thought it could be Chouji and Ino playing a hoax on me, but if it wasn't I wanted to see who would want to meet me! I mean, I'm like the most laz-"

His babbling was interupted by Temari who also started walking," So..you're my secret admirer? You're the one who sent me the flowers and note?"

" What? No! I didn't! I didn't even know you were in Konoha and...uh Hey,you're the one who sent me the chocolates and note!"

Temari put her hands to her face," No, I didn't!" By then they were to the bridge, not realizing they were walking.

Shikamaru leaned over the bridge looking down at the icy river that flowed underneath it," Someone must of played a trick on us.."

" Ah! I know! It was my brothers!" Temari's face turned red," I didn't know they were following me!" She stood beside Shikamaru looking into the water also.

" Following you?"

" Well..." she blushed, realizing she was going to have to tell him who exactly she was going to see.," I was coming here...to...see someone."

" Who?" Shikamaru said.

" Y-you.." Temari whispered, looking at him.

" Uh..." Shikamaru blushed also," You wanted to see me?"

" Well...Yes! Is that such a crime! I just wanted to see you! I couldn't get you outta my mind!" She practiclly exploded, turning away, and looking up at the sky.

Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder," Hey...I couldn't get you out of my mind, either..I guess..I.."

Temari turned around, her eyes softening.

" I guess I like you..." he finished, blushing like mad.

Temari's eyes filled with tears.

" Hey! What! Did I make you sad? I'm sorry! I know I'm not worth someone like you! Please, forget everything I said! " Shikamaru freaked out, waving his arms in the air.

" No! Shikamaru, listen.." Temari put both her hands on his face, one on each cheek. Shikamaru put his arms down and looked at her, shocked. " I** know **I like you.." she said, gazing up into his face, her hands dropping to her sides.

_' Kiss her, Shika! Proclaim her your girlfriend!' _yelled inner Shikamaru

'_Ah...why not?' _

Shikamaru leaned down. Their lips touched and Temari closed her eyes. Shikamaru's arms slid around her waist, kissing her. Temari, surprised, put her arms around his neck. And there they stayed, leaning against the bridge, kissing.

Kankurou dropped his doggy bag from the ramen shop," Holy..." His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the bridge.

Gaara looked at Kankurou, " What?"

Kankurou pointed.

Gaara's gaze shifted.

He dropped his miso soup takeout bowl. " Uh.."

Infront of them were Shikamaru and Temari, making out, of course.

" Ewww...you know that doesn't look quite right when it's your sister..." Kankurou muttered.

Gaara nodded. He then turned around, walking away. Kankurou picked up his fallen food and hurried after him.

" Hey! Where are you going? We succeeded! We should get a picture, too! Blackmail Temari some!" He yelled at Gaara as he caught up to him.

" No. Our work is done. Let's go home." He continued walking.

" What about Temari?" Kankurou said as he frowned.

" She'll stay. After all, I'm sure she'll have a place to sleep..." he said as if hinting something.

Kankurou's face twisted in disgust," Ewwww. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!." And they walked home.

Temari and Shikamaru were sitting in the park. Temari's head leaned on Shika's shoulder as she murmured," I love you, Shika."

" ...I love you, too...Temari..."

* * *

**Oh, my. Wasn't that delightful? Yay for me!**

**Hmmm. That's the end!**


End file.
